Silent Mirror
by Uadyet
Summary: Saliste de aquella habitación blanca con un mal presentimiento y el pecho sobrecogido. Tenías la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y quizás... no ibas tan mal desencaminado.


**Disclaimer:** D. gray man no me pertenece, lo hace a Katsura Hoshino. Yo hago esto sin fines de lucro y con la intención de bla, bla, bla…

**NdA:** Y como dice un sabio proverbio de mi cosecha: Curso nuevo, fic nuevo. Creo que la inspiración y el instituto van unidos de la mano (cosa mala para mí pero bueno… que se le va a hacer, la musa trabaja cuando le da la gana). La primera vez que escribo 1000 palabras justas incluyendo el titulo *se siente realizada (¿?)*.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de sangre, realmente solo mención. Muerte de un personaje (es el decimocuarto si no mata no es él). Spoilers de hechos pasados después del anime y referentes a los hechos acontecidos después del capítulo 167 del manga. Y sin más que decir, espero que les guste el fic.

* * *

**Silent Mirror.**

Otra vez. Estabas de nuevo allí, en aquella habitación blanca. Lo sabías, sabías que él estaba ganando terreno. Día a día sentías como poco a poco se iba apoderando de ti. Hacías lo posible para detenerlo ¡Ese cuerpo era tuyo! ¡Él no tenía ningún derecho sobre él! Muchas veces deseaste gritar por la frustración tan inmensa que se había instalado en tu pecho, pero no lo hiciste. No gritaste, no chillaste. Solo te quedabas inmóvil, delante de aquella ventana.

Contemplabas tu reflejo, no… Contemplabas _su _reflejo. Ese que te erizaba la piel, que anhelabas que desapareciese. ¿Aquello era lo que Mana veía cada vez que te miraba? Esa pregunta resonaba en tu mente una y otra vez. Te convenciste de que no era así, de que su cariño solo estaba dirigido a ti, a Allen Walker y no al músico, al decimocuarto.

Mentiras piadosas con las que tratabas de darte algo de falsa esperanza. Porque en el fondo ya lo sabías, una parte de ti te lo gritaba constantemente pero decidiste ignorarla. Eran mejores las mentiras ¿No, Allen? Porque si aceptabas la verdad… ¿Qué sentido tendría todo lo que habías hecho, todo el camino que habías recorrido, el camino que habías escogido? Te encerraste en tu cabezonería sin atender a tu razón. Decías que todo aquello era por los akumas, porque ellos sufrían.

Y por ello no te diste cuenta, no te diste cuenta de que aquella determinación que parecías poseer se iba quebrando poco a poco. Aquella determinación que le mostraste a Cross antes de que este desapareciese dejando tras de sí solamente una enorme mancha de sangre. Todo se estaba quebrando en tu interior pero una vez más decidiste ignorarlo.

_Craso error__*****__, _Allen. Ya que, mientras tu voluntad se iba rompiendo, la del catorceavo se hacía cada vez más fuerte. ¿Acaso el odio y el rencor podían menguar estando encerrado, siendo incapaz de realizar aquello que tanto ansiaba? Su deseo de venganza se hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras que tu mente y corazón se llenaban de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta.

Los suspiros de cansancio se habían hecho un hábito para ti. Saliste de aquella habitación blanca con un mal presentimiento y el pecho sobrecogido. Tenías la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar por lo que te dirigiste con paso rápido hacía tu habitación. Extrañamente Link no había aparecido en todo el día a pesar de que se suponía que debía vigilarte.

Ni siquiera reparaste en ello en ese momento. Detuviste tus pasos a medio camino de tu habitación y comenzaste a andar hacía el cuarto del baño con pasos lentos, ligeros. En cuanto llegaste a aquel lugar cerraste la puerta con cuidado y te miraste en el espejo. Se había convertido en tu mayor obsesión, aunque cuando estabas con los demás ni le echabas un vistazo. Todo por las apariencias.

Te acercaste con cuidado, casi con temor. Alargaste tu mano hasta tocar la fría superficie viendo como la figura del espejo hacía lo mismo. Aquello resultaba tan extraño… Te volviste a adentrar en tus pensamientos, sin darte cuenta de que otra persona había entrado al lugar.

Separaste tu mano del espejo y te giraste lentamente viendo a la persona que también estaba allí: Howard Link. Te miraba desde la puerta del baño con su habitual ceño fruncido. Viste como abría la boca y supusiste que iba a decirte algo acerca del trabajo que aun tenías pendiente. No lo escuchaste. Tu cabeza comenzó a dolerte de repente y tuviste que apoyarte en el lavabo. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y todo se volvió oscuro…

Cuando el dolor se hubo pasado abriste los ojos de nuevo pero algo había cambiado. Estabas mirando el espejo, tu reflejo había cambiado. Sentiste como el pánico te invadía mientras mirabas la sangre que cubría tus manos y manchaba tu rostro, pero aquello no fue lo que más te llamo la atención. La cicatriz que tenías en el lado izquierdo de tu cara, la que siempre que mirabas tu reflejo veías en el lado derecho… ahora la veías en la izquierda.

Era como si ahora fueses tú el que se encontraba dentro del espejo y eso no era posible ¿O aquella era otra más de las mentiras que querías creer? Un gesto de incredulidad se dibujo en tu rostro al ver como tu reflejo te sonreía y se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios como pidiéndote que guardases silencio. Y entonces reparaste en otro detalle más. Tus orbes usualmente del color de la plata ahora eran tan dorados como los rayos del sol…

Sentiste como la verdad caía sobre ti como un balde de agua fría. Giraste tu rostro rezando para que tu reflejo hiciese lo mismo pero no lo hizo… Miraste el suelo mientras sentías como la frustración te invadía pero… lo que viste hizo que la sangre se te congelase. El inspector… Link yacía sobre el suelo con el torso cubierto de sangre. Volviste a mirar a tu reflejo y este te devolvió la mirada mientras la sonrisa que no abandonaba su rostro se ensanchaba.

Acercó sus dedos manchados de sangre al espejo y comenzó a escribir sobre él con la sangre del rubio inspector. Colocando las letras al revés de modo que pudieras entenderlas.

"_Disfruta tu asiento de primera fila, mocoso. Y recuerda: Cuando comienza la obra los espectadores guardan silencio"._

En aquel momento tu cerebro por fin pareció conectar todo lo que había ocurrido. Viste la mueca burlona que te dirigió el músico y tuviste ganas de salir de allí para romperle la cara. A pesar de que aquel fuese tu cuerpo y no el de ese idiota. Aprestaste los puños con rabia e impotencia, ahora estabas condenado a observar como ese ser destruía a aquellos a los que querías sin poder hacer nada...

¡No! ¡No podías rendirte! Habías prometido que lucharías, sin embargo… Volviste a mirar el cuerpo inerte de Link. Habías fallado. Quisiste gritar, lo hiciste. Fue inútil… _Ahora nadie podía escucharte._

_

* * *

_

*****Grave error.

* * *

Puff… termine este one-shot el mismo día que lo empecé, todo un record en mi. Espero que os haya gustado, tenía desde hace tiempo la idea del despertar del catorceavo rondando mi mente. Y esta es la primera vez que uso la segunda persona para narrar y mi primer "centric", espero que me haya quedado bien. La verdad es que tenía serias dudas pero al final ha quedado como quería.

Se agradecen reviews, criticas, tomates y ensaladas. Todo lo demás... también~~~

Nos leemos.


End file.
